Possession
by BuddhaBoylover
Summary: Khivar's sister takes over Maria and has a fling with Rath whose in town with Khivar.
1. Default Chapter

-  
  
Title: Possession  
  
Author: Ella  
  
Rating: Heavy R maybe NC-17ish  
  
Category: CC/ Michael/Maria and Rath/ Renna(Maria)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope I don't own them but I do own Brendan's spiderman tee( hee hee) so that's about as close as I'll get.  
  
Summary: Taken from a challenge of FanForum. Summer after season 2. Rath and Khivar are in town, Khivar's sister takes over Maria. I'll have the full challenge on my site latter on this week.  
  
Note: thanks to MichaelMaria_4ever (Butterflyme2) for beta reading this and coming up with the challenge.  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
  
  
"Michael, that tickles." Maria gasped between giggles as her boyfriend licked his way up her body. Michael wanted to try something new, a chocolate covered Maria.  
  
Ever since their first night together, two months ago, she and Spaceboy have become more "active". They have both wanted to explore new things and tonight was Michael's turn. Unfortunately it left the giggling Pixie very sticky. She knew it would take for ever to get all the chocolate off of her skin.  
  
"Spaceboy, do you know how long it's going to take me to get the embedded chocolate off my skin?"  
  
Michael looked up, his face was covered in chocolate and it made Maria laugh. He looked like a kid who snuck in way too much candy at Halloween. The dark sweet liquid was on his nose, chin, chest and mouth.  
  
They would definitely have to take a shower after this. This was another activity the once unbathed and poorly groomed alien loved. The grooming part still needs an improvement but at least his bathing habits have.  
  
"But baby you taste so good," he moaned and leaned in to give her a passionate chocolate kiss. Maria could taste the chocolate on him and was surprised that he didn't suggest Tabasco sauce with the syrup.  
  
Michael broke the kiss, "Are you ready for that shower?" he whispered in her ear. Maria nodded her head in response and Michael picked her up and they kissed their way to his bathroom.  
  
  
  
Denver Colorado:  
  
  
  
"So gee what exactly are we going to do in Roswell? The granolith's gone man." Rath asked, Khivar.  
  
"The spaceship is gone but the granolith is still there you fool." Khivar really didn't know why he spared Rath's life. To him the human/ alien cocktail mixture was a waste of air. Even though he was more alien than the ones in Roswell he was nothing like the person he was on Antar. Although his counterpart wasn't even better, since Michael the name the other one went by, gave up his home for an earth girl.  
  
On Antar Rath was a great warrior who could of become King himself if he didn't let his loyalty to Zan get in the way. The Second in Command had a great following even among his enemies. Even his own sister had fallen in love with Rath.  
  
Reena became infatuated by Rath like most women who crossed his path. Rath was a great warrior and that impressed her because she was apart of the Syrian warrior council. At first she was just a spy for her brother. But when she realized what a great leader Rath could be she fled the council.  
  
She turned Rath into a god amongst those who felt neither Zan nor Khivar would be what was needed to control Antar. She was head of the rebel alliance and gained Rath followers that were both Antarian and Syrian. However Rath would never betray Zan no matter how much he disagreed with him.  
  
  
  
The relationship between Rath and Reena was short. Rath felt the young warrior was too wild and out of control and distant himself from her. Reena felt betrayed, rejoined her brother and vowed vengeance against Zan and Rath for the humiliation that was bestowed upon her.  
  
"I still can't believe that Ava or Tess I guess that's the bitches name didn't bring Zan to me." Khivar said referring to the agreement that he had with Ava's protector. Ava was still at the palace along with Zan's child. He had figured he could use the child to get Zan. That's one reason he was going to Roswell. Volandra was the other but Rath didn't need to know that. Plus he had a feeling his sister would be visiting soon. She said she wanted to help in destroying Zan and wanted to surprise Rath. Reena told him that she had plans for Rath and wanted to play with him a bit. Which Rath? Khivar wasn't sure but he was willing to let his sister have her fun? As long as she didn't screw anything up. 


	2. Strange feelings

Part 2  
  
Michael walked into the Crashdown it was 3:00 in the afternoon he had the night shift but his Pixie had the day shift, so she had to leave early that morning.  Maria actually tried to leave without waking him up but he could feel her warmth leaving him. Well, of course he woke up aroused since his dream contained her, and he caused her to be late to work again.  
  
Maria was around the cash register when Michael walked up, picked her off her feet and proceeded towards the back.  She let out a squeal when he picked her up, "Michael, put me down I've got to finish my shift. I'd like to go home and get some sleep since I didn't get that much last night."  
  
"I slept fine," Michael said to her as laid her down on the couch in the backroom.  
  
"Yes, well you didn't have to listen to you snore." Maria let go of his neck that she'd previously had her arms wrapped around and started to massage his back.  
  
Michael looked at her like she was insane, "I don't snore."  
  
"Yes, you do honey." Maria said with a grin as she wiggled her way off the couch and on to the floor. The last thing she needed was for Mr. Parker to catch her with Michael on the couch. Her mom would go on a rampage.  
  
Michael sat up and pulled her up on to the couch. "Michael, I love you," She said as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you too baby," he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Good, now get to work," she demanded and pointed to the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, dear" he said with a smirk.  
  
Maria headed back to the kitchen as Liz came down stairs ready for her shift, "Hey, Chica. I see you decided to join us in the land of the living." She hadn't seen Liz all morning and figured she may have been asleep.  
  
"I wasn't a sleep Maria. I was on the phone with Max." Liz told Maria.  
  
"So how is his royal highness today?" Maria asked knowing that more than likely King Max was discussing getting back his son which had turned into his number one priority.  
  
"He's fine." Liz giggled at the royal highness comment.  
  
"He's coming by later on tonight. Isabel's been having nightmares about Khivar. He wants to talk to Michael but for some reason he can never get a hold of Michael at his apartment." Liz told her, she knew that Max was really worried about his sister.  
  
Maria's face turned tomato red she knew why Michael couldn't be reached at his apartment. She vaguely remembered hearing the phone ring several times but Spaceboy wouldn't answer it. He didn't want to be disturbed and figured if it was important they would come over.  
  
"Well, let me know how things go and tell Isabel if she wants to talk to someone I'm available. I'm going to go home and take a nap." Maria got her purse out of her locker and headed toward the kitchen. She kissed Michael good-bye and then told Liz good-bye on her way out.  
  
Driving down the street she passed a car that looked like it had Michael in it. She shrugged it off as spending way too much time with him, because he's back at the Crashdown so there's no way that it could be him. Unless, but that's not likely, Rath wouldn't be back in town. And if he was who was the guy he was with? She'd call Michael at work and talk to him about it. But right now she was more tired than ever so she decided to call him after her nap.  
  
Rath couldn't believe that he was back in New Mexico he wondered if Maxy boy and his bitch were still together but then he remembered  the blonde human. She was hot plus he thought that she and his dupe had something goin'.  Maybe he could have a little fun while he was here.  
  
Khivar seemed to have a one track mind "Vilandra". Rath remembered the affair between them on the homeplanet Lonnie's dupe was a fine piece of ass anyways, but considering he'd got tired of Lonnie and her bullshit he wasn't for another version. Rath definitely wanted to try the blonde human the brunette was okay but the blonde had curves and spunk which was a combination he liked. Yep, he was definitely goin' to have fun this time. His lily ass dupe won't know what hit him.  
  
tbc... 


End file.
